A Series of Long Nights
by chibimona-chan
Summary: While on the quest for the jewel shards, Kagome can't keep from running into Sesshomaru often, but what will happen when a series of coincidental run ins each turn into lustful kisses? Rated M for Citrus


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

She sat solemnly in front of the fire. The red glow painted her cheeks as she read her lover's letter again. It read…  
"My dearest angel,

How am I so worthy to have found of god's masterpiece? I have done no great deed that would warrant me to have your heart and yet, you call to me with your melodic voice begging for my affection when you have already long since had it. Oh what I would do to have you in my arms once again, but this wretched fighting refuses to cease taking me further from your loving embrace. Please be patient my love. I will come for you soon.

Your ever loving knight,

-S"

"May the fates be dammed for keeping you away for so long, my love." Tears began to spill over her porcelain cheeks as she raised the letter to her chest. She could not hold back the soft whimpers of her cries as she sat there embraced by a single piece of parchment and the loneliness it held within its words. There she remained while red covered everything.

"Huh? ...Where did the screen-" Kagome looked up to notice a very angry hanyou looking down at her. She smiled nervously, "Hiiiii….InuYasha. I was just about to head back after this movie is done."

"Like hell you are!" He rudely replied. Grabbing her by the wrist, he lifted her up and started to make his way to the well.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Kagome struggled. "I need my backpack! ...InuYasha!" He stopped abruptly and turned to look at her.

"Keh while you were busy watching your mooo-vie, I already grabbed it." Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Ok fine. I'll leave now, but can you at least let go of my wrist. You're hurting me." She yanked away her arm and rubbed the redness.

"Hmph." InuYasha turned around and continued on his way to the well with a very pouty Kagome following.

Under her breath she managed to mutter, "It was just getting to the good part too. Stupid InuYasha."

"What was that?" InuYasha questioned knowing full well Kagome knew he had heard it.

"Nothing," she innocently replied before climbing onto the rim of the well. 'Jerk.' A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist surprising Kagome. Her head shot up only to meet a pair of golden eyes mere inches away. His breath heated her cheeks as a full blush appeared.

"You ok?" he asked without moving his face even an inch. 'Ok so maybe he isn't a complete jerk,' Kagome thought. 'Still he isn't even close to S. I want a love letter from a handsome knight.' Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden yank causing her to fall off the side of the well while in InuYasha's arms. A light engulfed them both as they traveled to Feudal Japan.

The fresh scent filled Kagome's lungs as she took her first breath of the clean air since she returned. The blinding sun caused her to squint before using her arm as a shield against its rays. "Ah…its beautiful today." Kagome stretched out her arms grasping at the sun while the calm breeze blew fallen leaves past her. She turned to face InuYasha and noticed he had an alerted expression while looking in another direction. "What's there?" Kagome questioned quietly in hopes that she wouldn't alarm whatever it was that he was focused on. With a sharp exhale InuYasha turned to face the village and continued on his way to the others without so much of a glance towards Kagome.

"I thought I smelled something, but it's nothing," he spoke, his back to her. 'Yeah nothing alright…except probably Kikyou.' Kagome thought with a solemn expression. With one deep sigh, Kagome followed InuYasha's broad back staying far behind so she could compose herself.

"Kagome!" the young kitsune yelled as he threw himself in her arm. He smiled brightly as he tightly hugged her neck since his arms were too small to wrap around her entirety. "I missed you!"

"Aw Shippou, I missed you too." Kagome squeezed him tightly burrowing her face in his hair before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. InuYasha just sat at the door with his usually "feh" attitude.

"Is only Shippou getting the special treatment or can I get embraced by you as well Lady Kagome?" a suave voice reverberated behind her. She turned to see a mischievous Miroku and an irritated Sango by his side.

"Dream on lover boy," replied Kagome before a swift slap from Sango was delivered upon his cheek.

The whole group was united again and continued to converse about their week away from each other. Kagome told them of all the snacks she brought and passed out the presents she bought for each of them. The day quickly turned into night with everyone telling tales and having a fun time and soon it was time for everyone to rest for the night. Kagome was far too upset to sleep. InuYasha had disappeared which meant that she was right earlier about him noticing she was near. 'Only a fool would choose some clay pot over a warm LIVING being.' Kagome inwardly pouted and decided to calm her mind at the nearby hot spring.

After gathering a change of clothes, she left towards the springs bringing her bow and arrows just in case of a fight. It was completely empty except for the few fireflies that dimly lit the water. She couldn't help but already feel relaxed. Once undressed, she slowly dipped herself in the steamy liquid and rested against the boulder that was there.

"Ah.… So nice. At least something good came out of a bad night. Stupid InuYasha." Kagome pouted and dipped her face into the water making bubbles beneath her chin with her mouth. After a little while, she declared herself calm and grabbed her towel, wrapping herself tightly before getting completely out. As soon as she made a step, the bush beside her began to rustle. Alarmed she quickly turned around and reached out for her bow, but in doing so she knocked over the arrows. So there she stood bow in her hand, arrows just out of reach and a large youkai in the shadows mere feet away from her. Just then a small ray of moonlight shined on the creature's eyes revealing a pair of golden cold orbs. Kagome relaxed a bit letting her shoulders fall and her hand rise to her chest.

"Oh it's just you. You scared me InuYa-" before she could finish her sentence, the youkai stepped out of the shadows and into the light just a foot away from her. She stood breathless as she took in the features of her guest.

Long hair danced in the breeze as it sparkled in the moonlight. His tall well-toned body towered in front of her taking her entire line of sight. Beautiful golden orbs stared deep into her eyes. He was gorgeous as always, but tonight he seemed different. His expression seemed warm.

Through haggard breath Kagome managed to speak. "Sess…Sesshomaru?" At the mentioning of his name, he finally broke his gaze to look at her bow in her shaky hand and her spilt arrows. He reached down making Kagome gasp in surprise and grabbed an arrow slowly handing it out to her. Hesitant, she reached for it.

"Take it human." His deep voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Her body felt weightless as her stomach tied itself in knots a hundred fold. Dizzily she stepped forward only to trip while holding the arrow. Sesshomaru caught her against his strong chest but the arrowhead made a small cut along his arm. A very small bit of blood dripped down. Kagome still dizzy but deeply blushing looked piteously at the powerful Taiyoukai.

"Uh…I'm…I'm sorry," she managed to say while staring into his eyes. He looked down at her eyes pleading for him to be merciful, but they were also glazed over with an emotion he couldn't place. Her scent had spiked when he returned her gaze and filled his nostrils with the sweet scent of the miko. Kagome's lips slightly parted as an extreme feeling of lust washed over her caused by his eyes upon her.

Embarrassed, she looked away. 'What am I thinking? How can I feel that way toward the Ice Prince himself? But his eyes…' she slowly looked up at his face again just enough to see his eyes. When she noticed he was still looking at her, she quickly looked down again. 'Oh my god! Oh my god! He saw me look again…Its just…he looks so…caring.'

Sesshomaru noticed that she was still leaning against his chest and lifted her back to her feet. Kagome was too embarrassed to look at his face again. With her hands nervously wrinkling the bottom of her towel and a deep blush on her face from ear to ear, she quietly thanked him and turned around to gather her clothes. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at her shy display. Once she had everything in her arms, she turned and bowed once again thanking him.

"Miko…" Kagome froze and quickly turned around at his call for her.

"Uh…Yes?"

"It would be wise to change before even taking the shortest journey. Lecherous men will not refuse the opportunity to take a girl in such…" his eyes wandered to her figure and the lack of clothes covering it. "…an exposing attire." Kagome looked down to see she still only had on a towel. She didn't even have underwear underneath. 'Oh just kill me…I've been standing in front of him this entire time practically naked.'

Once again her scent spiked, filling Sesshomaru's lungs. As embarrassing as it was, Kagome couldn't help but feel a slight naughty feeling of being naked with Sesshomaru. Realizing her thoughts, Kagome slapped her cheeks, forgetting what she was carrying.

"Ah!" Seeing her clothes back on the floor, she bent over to pick them up. Unfortunately, her towel slid from its tucked in position. "AHHHH!" she yelled as her hand quickly grabbed a corner of the towel and covered what she could. More embarrassed than she had ever been, Kagome began to tear up. Kneeling down she curled herself in a ball quietly whimpering at her clumsiness.

The quiet coo of her voice was melodic to Sesshomaru's ears. It was gentle and harmonic. It was as if she was singing to the sounds of the night. Crickets were her orchestra and moon was her light. Sesshomaru stood there for a minute listening to the sounds before he found the need to hush her cries. Reaching down, he gently grabbed her chin making her look at him. Her face was puffy and red, but incredibly adorable.

Kagome just stared at Sesshomaru while he took one clawed finger and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was partly in disbelief, but the warmth from his hand made it hard for her to push it aside as false.

"Why?" Kagome mustered up the courage to ask, but Sesshomaru just continued to wipe her cheeks. Once she stopped crying, he reached up and unclipped his armor placing it on the ground. Kagome just sat in front of him in silence confused as to what he was doing. He then looked straight in her eyes as he slid his mokomoko off his shoulder never breaking his gaze. She blushed at his stare, but could not find the strength to look away. Something in his eyes drew her gaze in. Finally Sesshomaru removed his haori and placed it gently around her covering what he could.

Kagome's hands clutched the haori, but still didn't break eye contact. If anything, she found herself even more drawn to him after his kind display. 'He's so close. I can see every last detail in his face,' she thought. Her gaze finally deterred from his eyes and made its way to his markings. Transfixed as if in a trance, Kagome brought her hand up and ran a single finger against the magenta stripes. Sesshomaru didn't move. He stood still like a statue as her hands gently explored his face.

From the edge of his cheek, Kagome started her exploration running down the velvet marking and continued until her finger was on his lips. A deep blush erupted on her face and her scent of arousal filled the entire spring. Her eyes flicked up to meet his eyes before going back down to his lips. Without realizing, she had licked her bottom lip while looking at him almost hungrily.

Sesshomaru just stared at her hunger for him. Although he was proud that she'd feel such lust at him, he couldn't deter what her scent was stimulating in him. Her arousal was in turn arousing him. She wasn't unattractive for a human. She was actually quite appealing with her figure and her voice was very pleasing to his sensitive ears. 'I'm sure her sounds of pleasure would be quite enjoyable if she was beneath this Sesshomaru,' He thought as his gaze lowered to now moist lips.

Kagome peaked up to look at Sesshomaru's eyes once again. For once, his eyes didn't meet hers. He was distracted by the same area she had been smitten with. Heart racing and eyes focused Kagome moved forward planting her lips upon his. The soft sensation sent a shiver down her spine and she became lightheaded. It felt like she had been spinning slowly while connected to him.

After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and took a very rough breath. She looked up at him and noticed his once golden orbs had started to bleed red. Just then an arm snaked behind her and pulled her against his chest as he roughly returned her kiss with one of his own. The once innocent slightly open mouth kisses became tainted with his tongue running along her part asking for entrance which she obliged. His clawed hand buried into her hair and he supported her head from his rough kisses. Her eyes languid with lust peeked open to see the handsome man before her lusting for her as much as she was for him. His tongue roamed the inside of her mouth tasting her excellence. After a little indulgence, he couldn't take the temptation any longer and nipped at her bottom lip letting her blood run along his taste buds practically losing all restraint her had.

Sesshomaru quickly broke the kiss, looking down at the lustful miko that was still hungering for him. He had to leave her scent before his beast took over. He simply stood nonchalant, grabbed his mokomoko and his armor, and started to make his way out of the clearing. Before completely leaving her sight he paused and looked over his shoulder to reveal a very confused and forlorn miko.

"You may use the haori until we meet again." With that said he left. Kagome just sat there in utter confusion as to what just occurred. Had she really just made out with the man who has so often tried to kill her? She had so many questions that were left unanswered, but she had another matter to attend to since she was still mostly naked. Kagome quickly changed and took off to the village, still confused, but more so upset it was so brief.

Once she arrived at Kaede's hut, she packed away the haori he had lent her and went off to her futon. She laid there for a little contemplating why Sesshomaru was so gentle with her. 'Well…maybe not so gentle during the last bit, but he was so caring to me before all that,' Kagome thought. 'Maybe knights like S are still around…' She giggled at her thoughts remembering that the almighty Taiyoukai has tried to kill her before. 'Or maybe it's just a movie.' With that last thought she slowly drifted off to sleep with the notion to brush it off as a dream.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru stared at the village from afar. 'It seems the half breed isn't around. Maybe the miko's ripening had also affected him.' Sesshomaru was slightly disturbed at his actions that night. He had lost his control to a human. Whether or not she was "in season" it still did not dote well on his mind. 'Still...' he thought. 'Her taste…was-' He couldn't bring himself to admit she tasted delicious. All he could do was lick his lips that still had a small bit of her blood on it.

"This is going to be a long night." 


End file.
